Love Spell
by devillullaby
Summary: Abracadabra? Tarantalegra? No! This is not Harry Potter's story, but Amuto's story. Just Read and Review...,please


I don't own Shugo Chara! And enjoy please...(^^)

* * *

**Love Spell**

* * *

"Pardon?" Ikuto asked, his mesmerizing azure eyes looked at me with a shocked expression.

I gulped and stared at him with a pleading look. I hoped that he didn't ask me to repeat my words, but his intense gaze gave me no chance. I bit my lower lip, and then inhaled deeply.

"Bemyboyfriend," I said without making a pause.

"Slower please,"

"Please bemyboyfriend for this weekend,"

"Slower again,"

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND FOR THIS WEEKEND, GOT IT!" I shouted angrily. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads in my direction.

How embarrassing.

And most of all, I heard Ikuto's laughter.

"Shut up, you pervert!" I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Wow, who are you and what are you doing with Amu?" He shook his head and chuckled. When he stopped, he leaned his back against the white chair while his gaze still lingered on my face.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded carefully. He tilted his head, a devilish smirk spread across his perfect lips.

"Why did you choose me and not Tadase, Amu?"

I swallowed. Should I answer his question?

"W-Well you know that I'm known as 'Cool and Spicy' Amu, don't you?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"Saaya Yamabuki – a girl from my class- wondered why I haven't got a boyfriend yet and then we did a bet; she dared me to get a boyfriend in five days," I explained.

"You're till not answering my question, Amu," He groaned.

"W-Well, that's because I can't have someone that hurts my image and therefore my boyfriend must be a hot guy and he must have a mature attitude,"

Darn, why did I choose these words?

A much wider grin spread across his face.

"So he must be hot and have a mature attitude? He asked teasingly. "So you think that I am a hot guy, my sweet strawberry?"

I started blushing hard.

"N-No! Of-of course not! You're just-Arrrggh! Forget it! Tomorrow at the park, at 10 am. Don't be late, bye!"

His strong hand grabbed my wrist before I could walk away.

"Good bye; be careful on your way, Amu," He said huskily. I blinked and nodded quickly when I went out of the cafeteria.

I hoped that I didn't make a wrong a choice.

* * *

"I thought I said 'at the park' before?" I asked, astonishment filled up my voice. The most perfect guy I've ever met, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was standing right in front of my house gate.

He just shrugged.

"Perhaps I just misheard," He said casually and then he grabbed my wrist "Its show time!" he smirked. I chuckled and let him drag me to the park direction.

I still couldn't believe this, how could there be a god-like creature like Ikuto that wanted to be friends with me, the mere human girl? The longer I thought about it, the more was I getting frustrated. I sighed; now I knew exactly why life was unfair sometimes.

"Emrofllafumatel," He suddenly said. I frowned.

"What is that?" I asked. He tilted his head down, his deep and warm midnight blue eyes glanced at me.

"A love spell," He said simply.

"Why did you say that?"

"Perhaps, because I just wanted to do a thing that was childish like this,"

"Huh? Don't tell me you believe in magic stuff,"

"Yeah, I believe in it," He said with a melodious and sensuous voice simultaneously. "What about you?"

"Me?" I shook my head. "Never ever," I said. He smirked.

"Just wait and see, Amu,"

We were walking to the park together, his hand still covered mine. I tried to refuse his act before, but he said that it was one of the things to prove our pretending-love. I gave up. I didn't know how to react, but actually his hand felt so big. . . . and warm. I needed to push thoughts like that away. There's no way that I would fall for him.

In the park I saw Saaya waiting for us, just as expected. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw us together.

"Hello Yamabuki, This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I introduced Ikuto to her and then turned my head to face Ikuto. "And Honey this is my classmate, Yamabuki Saaya," I said casually, even though my head almost exploded inside when I said 'honey' to him.

"Nice to meet you, Yamabuki-san," lkuto greeted her politely.

Saaya blinked.

I thought that she tried hard not to drool, because … well, Ikuto was ... a hot guy after all. See, I admitted it!

"So you two are truly lovers?" Saaya asked. Before I could answer her, I felt Ikuto's arm looping around my shoulder.

"So, what do you think about us then?" He pulled my tiny body closer to his, which really made me blush.

"W-Well, I think I must leave now, b-bye!" She stuttered, but before she could move her feet, I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't forget I am the winner," I whispered huskily into her ear. She swallowed and then nodded quickly, after that she left immediately. I pushed Ikuto aside. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him coolly.

"The Game's over now!" I decided to leave, but his strong grasp on my wrist didn't let me budge one bit.

"Shouldn't you say 'thanks' or something?" I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. Now let me go, please!" He frowned and looked really disappointed, but he loosed his grasp on me anyway.

And then I just left him alone.

* * *

"Great, I'm lost now," I said sarcastically to myself.

I turned around, looking at any sign to remember where I was, but I'm sure that I never visited this foreign place before and there weren't any people I knew either. I sighed.

I stared blankly at the blue sky, thinking. For an instance I thought that If I didn't leave Ikuto, I wouldn't be in this situation now. Surely, everything would be fine if I were with him now and I would be staring at his angelic face right now for sure.

I sat on the old black bench, reaching for my cell phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Damn, I forgot to bring my cell phone. Oh man, karma really did hate me right now.

A guy approached me.

" Hello, little girl! My name is Ryu, are you lost?" I raised an eyebrow at him, was he really a kind guy or did he just pretend to be one? If he just pretended, then what the heck would he want from a twelve year old girl like me? I frowned. Also, why did this guy look so familiar? Ah, right, his hair color is the same as Ikuto's.

Ikuto.

Somehow, his name gave me heart aches.

"Well?" his voice pulled me away from my thoughts and I gave him a smile.

"No, I just wait for my friends," I lied. I wasn't a very good liar, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew I lied.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again. Oh man, this guy was getting on my nerves.

"She's with me," I heard a familiar velvet voice behind me say.

I froze.

"Ah! Hey Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, Ryu," He answered casually.

I blinked and Ikuto looked at me.

"We met again, Amu,"

We just stared at each other for a while.

"Uhmm, I need to leave now, my brother needs my help," I bowed before him and went away.

"Don't worry little girl, he's just my classmate," he said teasingly. I glared at him. As usually, he ignored my glare and then grabbed my wrist to pull me with him.

"I walk you home," he sighed "You surely made me worry," he said barely audible.

We were walking to my house together, but my head was filled with a lot of questions.

Why didn't I refuse his offer? Back then, why did my heart ache when my thoughts drifted off to him? And most of all, why did I feel so happy when he found me?

A wave of realization hit me.

"I missed him back there," Did I fall in love with Ikuto?

I saw that he stiffened.

"Pardon?" he asked confused. I blushed.

"I-I just want to know about your stupid spell," I lied.

His eyes narrowed at me. I gulped. Did he hear what I said?

He laughed. I blinked.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Uh, nothing," his head titled to the side.

"emrofllafumatel?" He smirked.

"Y-yeah, what does it mean?

"Are you sure you want to know what the meaning is?" he asked huskily. I swallowed, but nodded. He smiled.

"If you turn the word over. . ." he leaned down and brought his face closer to mine.

"You'll find the strength's spell," his breath softly caressed my face.

"Let Amu fall for me," he whispered, and then a pair of soft and warm lips covered mine gently.

I guess, I should start believing in magic spells, right?


End file.
